harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Robert Pattinson
Robert Thomas Pattinson (Londen, 13 mei 1986) is een Engels acteur en musicus. Dit laatste onder het pseudoniem Bobby Dupea. Pattinson begon zijn carrière in het theater en maakte in 2004 zijn filmdebuut. Hij kreeg meer aandacht toen hij de rol van Carlo Kannewasser kreeg in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005). In het najaar van 2008 heeft hij zijn internationale debuut gemaakt met zijn hoofdrol als Edward Cullen in Twilight (2008). Levensloop Pattinson is geboren in Londen, Engeland. Zijn moeder (Claire) werkte bij een modellenbureau en zijn vader (Richard) importeerde auto's uit de V.S. Pattinson kwam in aanraking met de filmwereld door de Barnes Theatre Company. Na wat backstage ervaringen, nam hij wat rollen aan. Hij trok de aandacht van degene die de rollen verdeelde in Tess of the d'Urbervilles en Pattinson begon te zoeken voor professionele rollen. Sindsdien heeft hij in een amateur versie van Macbeth gespeeld in de Old Sorting Office Arts Centre. In die periode probeerde hij tevens een carrière op te bouwen als model. Carrière Pattinson had wat bijrollen in de televisie-film Ring of the Nibelungs in 2004 en in Vanity Fair maar daarin zijn zijn scènes later verwijderd en de film is alleen op dvd uitgekomen. In mei 2005 zou hij verschijnen bij de Engelse première van The Woman Before in de Royal Court Theatre, maar was kort daarvoor ontslagen en vervangen door Tom Riley. Later dat jaar speelde hij Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Carlo Kannewasser in Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker). Al snel werd hij dat jaar door Times Online benoemd tot British Star of Tomorrow, en hij werd tevens de opvolger van Jude Law genoemd.thumb|Robert Pattinson als [[Carlo Kannewasser]] Pattinson verscheen in de advertentiecampagne voor Hackett's Autumn 2007 collectie. Pattinson speelt Edward Cullen in de film Twilight, gebaseerd op Stephenie Meyers bestseller met dezelfde naam, die uitgebracht was op 21 november, 2008 in Noord-Amerika. Volgens het Amerikaanse tijdschrift TV Guide, was hij eerst nogal bezorgd over zijn auditie voor de rol van Edward, omdat hij niet wist of hij de verwachte "perfectie" van zijn rol kon neerzetten. Hij heeft ook een grote rol in de komende film Little Ashes, waarin hij Salvador Dalí speelt. Hij heeft ook grote rollen in How to Be, een Britse komedie, en in de korte film The Summerhouse. Begin augustus 2009 werd Pattinson door het blad Glamour uitverkozen tot meest sexy man ter wereld. Hij bleef Brad Pitt en Johnny Depp voor. Op 26 Mei 2010 won Pattinson De National Movie Award for Best Peformance Of the Year. Genomineerden waren onder andere grote sterren als Johnny Depp (Alice In Wonderland),Robert Downey jr. (Iron Man),Jude Law (Sherlock Holmes),Tom Cruise ( Mission Impossible),Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) Op 6 juni 2010 won Pattinson de MTV movie award voor beste mannelijke acteur, beste wereldster en beste kus (Samen met Kristen stewart) Leuke prijzen en benoemingen: *Genomineerd voor People’s choice Award, 2010, Favoriete film acteur *Genomineerd voor Empire Award, 2009, Beste Nieuwkomer *Gewonnen MTV Movie Award, 2009, Beste Zoen (Twilight) *Gewonnen MTV Movie Award, 2009, Beste Gevecht (Twilight) *Gewonnen MTV Movie Award, 2009, doorbrekende, mannelijke acteur *Gewonnen Teen Choise Award,2009, keuze heetste man *Gewonnen Teen Choise Award, 2009, keuze film acteur: Drama *Gewonnen Hollywood film Award, 2008, Nieuw Hollywood *Gewonnen Festival Prijs, 2008, Beste Acteur (How to be) Filmografie |- |align=center| 2011 ||''Water For Elephants''|| Jacob Jankowski || |- |align=center| 2011 ||''Bel Ami''|| Georges Duroy || Nog niet verschenen |- |align=center| 2011 ||''Breaking Dawn|| Edward Cullen|| Deel 2, vanwege te lange speelduur |- |align=center| 2011 || ''Breaking Dawn|| Edward Cullen || '' |- |align=center| 2010 || ''Unbound Captives || Phineas || Nog niet verschenen |- |align=center| 2010 || Remember me|| Tyler || |- |align=center| 2010 || Eclipse || Edward Cullen || 30 juni 2010 |- |align=center| 2009 || New Moon|| Edward Cullen || |- |align=center| 2009 || Little Ashes|| Salvador Dalí |- |align=center| 2008 || Twilight|| Edward Cullen |- ||| How to Be|| Art |- ||| The Summer House|| Richard |- ||| The Bad Mother's Handbook|| Daniel Gale || Televisiefilm |- |align=center| 2006 || The Haunted Airman|| Toby Jugg || Televisiefilm |- |align=center| 2005 || Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|| Cedric Diggory |- |align=center| 2004 || Ring of the Nibelungs|| Giselher || Televisiefilm |- ||| Vanity Fair|| Oudere Rawdy Crawley || Ongenoemd |} Quotes * "Ik ben vreselijk bang om een auto-ongeluk te krijgen. Ik vind het ook eng om een straat over te steken. Ik denk dat mensen het op mij gemunt hebben". * "Ik ging op weg voor mijn eerste grote film toen ik 17 was. Ik ging naar Zuid-Afrika voor drie en een halve maand. Helemaal alleen". * "Ik was mijn rommel gaan weggooien, en ik had zo'n 300 blikjes Cola Light, ik was zo van: Hoe is dit gebeurd? Ik kan me niet eens herinneren dat ik die gekocht had!" Ik houd ook veel van Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Mijn verslavingen zijn zowat het enige dat ik verbruik." * "Ik heb lang nagedacht hoe ik mijn rol als Edward zou spelen zonder mezelf voor schut te zetten. Het hele boek is geschreven in Bella's perspectief, en zij was verliefd op hem. Ik bedoel, de jongen had iedereen kunnen zijn ---een alien of zo--- Maar dat ze dat niet ziet omdat liefde blind maakt". * "Als ik een film in m'n eentje kijk, heb ik 100% de aandacht voor de film. Maar als ik met iemand anders ga kijken, op een date of zo, zeg ik al na 2 minuten: Dit is onzin, dat is onzin. Zullen we wat anders gaan doen? Ik weet echt niet waarom". * "Ik heb echt een slecht geheugen. Ik herhaal mezelf dan ook vaak. Het enige dat ik me herinner is dat ik mezelf ga herhalen!" * "Het klinkt stom, maar ik was heel erg geconcentreerd op deze klus. Het was mijn eerste Amerikaanse film, en was erg gefocust. Ik ben voor twee weken naar Portland gegaan voor we begonnen, en ik sprak tegen niemand voor eeuwen tijdens het filmen. Ik ging nooit uit, maar "I broke down" op de helft, en ik dacht: Oké, mensen beginnen nu echt te denken dat ik gek ben" (Dit gaat over de opnames van Twilight). Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Engels acteur Categorie:Acteurs (echte wereld)